Alyssa
by coffee4juliette
Summary: Luke has been left with a suprise in the form of a little girl that he cant just get rid of, but Lorelai can help him. Will sparks fly between the two? or will they discover something they could never imagine (still not totaly sure where i'm going here)
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first Gilmore Girls fic and my first fic in general so please review, constructive criticism is most welcome and if you have any idea on where I should lead this too please say. But be nice ^_^  
  
Oh, and I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
~Alyssa~  
  
It was a normal Saturday morning, or say afternoon, as Lorelai and Rory made their way to Luke's for breakfast. The bell chimed above the door as the pair walked in, arguing the lyrics of the 'Umpa Lumpa' song from Willy Wonka. A sigh of relief came from Luke's behalf as he saw them entering and if their arguing wasn't covering it up both would have found it odd.  
  
Lorelai and Rory took their usual seats at the counter but became oddly quiet as Luke set two cups of coffee in front of them.  
  
"What's this?" Lorelai asked looking strangely at the coffee.  
  
"What do you mean what is it? Its coffee" Luke replied.  
  
"Well I know its coffee, but why is it here?"  
  
"You weren't going to ask for coffee? Well fine I'll take it back" Luke reached for the cups.  
  
"No" both Lorelai and Rory grabbing them back. Luke shrugged and turned towards the kitchen as an evil smirk appeared on Lorelai's face.  
  
"Luuuukey?"  
  
"What? And don't call me that"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Still not getting through"  
  
"This is like a reenactment of the day you wanted me to skip work to go to some conventiony thingy with you."  
  
Luke sighed, he knew it wouldn't work "fine fine you win"  
  
"Always do." Lorelai stated  
  
Luke ignored that comment and continued "You see that girl sitting by the window?"  
  
Both Lorelai and Rory turned around to see a small girl that had previously gone unnoticed, the girl was huddled with her knees against her chest reading an old book with a battered and torn cover.  
  
"Who is she? She must be freezing, its like minus 400 in here" Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Gee thanks" Luke sighed again "Her name's Alyssa, she's my second cousin or something"  
  
"You have a second cousin?" Lorelai sounded amazed. Rory elbowed her in the ribs and asked "But what is she doing here? And why have you left her all alone?"  
  
"Yeah Lukey why?" Lorelai added.  
  
"I. I don't know, I'm not sure if she even is, Jess said a woman just dropped her off this morning around 6, she has hardly moved at all."  
  
"You haven't talked to her?" Lorelai asked incredulously.  
  
"Well. No." Luke looked at his hand like a school boy who just got caught.  
  
Lorelai sighed a small sigh "You want me to talk to her?"  
  
Luke looked up coyly "Would you?"  
  
***  
  
Alyssa sat at the table for what seemed like hours, and probably was. People came and went, but it wasn't until the two ladies came in that she was noticed or at least acknowledged. It didn't bother her that her mother just dropped her off in a town she had never heard of nor did the fact that she didn't know if she'd ever see her again, on the contrary that fact was quite comforting.  
  
Alyssa had stopped reading her book since the Ladies had walked in, instead she was just staring at the same page and listening to them talking. When their voices had turned to a low whisper Alyssa dared to look up and studied the backs of the woman. Both wore coats that hung a bit bellow their waists and one also sported a beanie. Seeing them dressed like this made her realize how cold she really was and she shivered. Suddenly the older woman, probably in her early 30's stood up. Alyssa abruptly turned her head back to her book so they wouldn't notice she was watching.  
  
Alyssa listened to the footsteps come closer and closer and with every step she cowered a little bit more. Finally they stopped, there was a ruffling sound and the lady sat down on the chair opposite her.  
  
"Hi" the lady said "I'm Lorelai" Alyssa didn't move, she felt her face turning red and she didn't know why.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" her voice was strangely soothing. Alyssa didn't move, she didn't say anything or even look up, her eyes were stuck on the page. Slowly a gentle hand glided over the book, fingers curled at the end and pulled the book back. Alyssa know looked up and snatched the book back, holding it to her chest protectively.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm sorry" Lorelai said quietly then paused "What's your name?" she asked. Alyssa mumbled something that not even she could hear, Lorelai didn't say anything "Alyssa" Alyssa whispered wishing she could just disappear and fly away.  
  
"Well Alyssa, as you know my names Lorelai, but you can call me Lorelai and I'll be your guide for the next few days" Alyssa giggled, she looked up and her eyes shone like magic as her gentle red hair waved slightly.  
  
"Would you like to come and have some food with me?" Lorelai asked Alyssa nodded. "Excellent"  
  
***  
  
Luke read and re read the letter, no, it wasn't even a letter, it was a note. He sighed and said "Why..." then shook his head and again read the note.  
  
"Let me see that" Lorelai said trying to grab the note.  
  
"Get away" Luke said gruffly, scratching the back of his head. He looked up at Alyssa asking "Is this true?" Alyssa shrugged not really knowing what he was talking about, she hadn't read the note and didn't dare to. Luke sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day "Rory?" he asked "Can you take Alyssa out for a while? Here" He handed her some money "go to Doose's and get me some eggs"  
  
"Uhh, sure" Rory said uncertainly, she looked at Alyssa and held out her hand indicating for her to take it. Alyssa looked up at Rory and then at Lorelai who nodded then took her hand and they made their way to the door.  
  
"Oh wait!" Lorelai called and took off her coat "Here, its freezing out there" she put her coat on Alyssa, it hung right down to the ground "Don't worry, it's an old coat"  
  
"So... Luke" Lorelai said sitting back down at the counter. Luke looked up at her, Lorelai was astonished to see that his eyes actually portrayed some emotion, concern, almost fear. Luke handed over the note and poured more coffee into Lorelai's cup. She took a deep breath when reading the note and slowly let it out. She looked up at Luke "Well..."  
  
"Well what? I can just have a girl running around the diner, Jess is bad enough!"  
  
"But Luke, she's..."  
  
"She's what?" Luke snapped.  
  
"Never mind" Lorelai said softly  
  
There was an awkward sort of silence. "Lorelai?" Luke asked  
  
"Mmm" she murmured staring at her empty coffee cup  
  
"Do you think... that you..." he paused "nothing"  
  
"No Luke, what?"  
  
"Do you think you could... lookafterher" he rushed.  
  
"Sure" Lorelai shrugged off handedly.  
  
"What?" Luke looked puzzled  
  
"Sure, no problem, ok" Lorelai smiled brightly and Luke felt his heart melting. Blushing he turned around to get some more coffee as Rory and Alyssa walked back in with a carton of eggs.  
  
***  
  
Alyssa felt odd walking into the big house, it was huge, bigger than any house she had ever been in, but then she hadn't been in many houses.  
  
"Alrighty passengers" Lorelai said with her best air hostess impression "To your left you will see the lounge and just through that the kitchen, Ms Rory's bedroom is situated just through that door and there's a bathroom. Hmm, bathroom. Moving on up stairs we have my room! A second bathroom and this" Lorelai opened a door "With a bit of cleaning will be your room." Alyssa looked into the room, it was nothing like her bedroom, there was a large window here and she could see some willow trees outside. The bed was covered with a baby blue quilt and two large fluffy looking pillows sat at the head. Alyssa's mind ran rampant, this was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was like... a movie. Her hand ran up her arm and pressed just below her elbow, a pain shot up her arm so it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Hellooooo?" A hand touched Alyssa's shoulder and she escaped from her thoughts looking up to see Lorelai looking at her "You ok?" she asked.  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Well good, now I was thinking that we could go find you some clothes or something before it gets too late, k?" Again Alyssa nodded. "You know you'll have to talk one day" Lorelai winked and walked downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Luke was having a having a hard time serving customers, his mind was running too fast and he kept mixing up orders and bumping into people. In the end he told Caesar to close up and went up to his apartment. Jess had left that morning for work, but it was now 4:30 and he was lying on his bed reading when Luke walked in. Jess could see that Luke was distracted and deep in thought.  
  
"So what's with the girl?" He asked  
  
"Alyssa" Luke said absently  
  
"Whatever... so?"  
  
Luke sighed "not now Jess" Jess looked at him, about to say something but let it go "I'm going out" he said and left.  
  
***  
  
Alyssa ran down the isles, she had given up on hiding her feelings there was just so much excitement in this shop. Lorelai smiled as she watched the small girl running through the shop her long red hair trailing behind her, finally she thought.  
  
After a few minutes a shop assistant came up to Lorelai "Excuse me Miss, but can I ask you to control your daughter please?"  
  
"Ohh, she's not... ok" Lorelai paused "Alyssa honey?" Alyssa stopped in her tracks and the shop assistant looked expectantly at Lorelai. "Come here" Lorelai said a little too firmly. Slowly Alyssa made her way back, eyes glistening with tears "I'm sorry" Alyssa said, her first words "Please..." a single tear ran down her cheek. Lorelai looked down at her, "Hey, it doesn't matter" she bent down to hug her and picked her up. Alyssa flinched a bit but didn't fight it. "Now, let's go find you some clothes!"  
  
***  
  
The pair returned an hour later with three bags of clothes and other items, Alyssa felt like a princess. Lorelai had ordered pizza and decided to go to Luke's to get some coffee for that night and asked Rory to clean up Alyssa.  
  
As Lorelai left Rory ran a bubble bath taking extra care that the water wasn't too hot. "Alyssa" she called. Alyssa poked her head through the door "You gonna come have a bath?" Rory asked gently. For a second Alyssa hesitated but she almost trusted Rory and walked into the room and stood there expectantly. Rory wasn't sure what to do, she had never really looked after a kid before and didn't know if she should leave. Thinking better of it Rory started to untie Alyssa's shoes and take them off, then her jumper but when she pulled her top off to leave only a singlet she gasped.  
  
She pulled out her cell and called Lorelai. "Mom, come home now, bring Luke" and she hung up.  
  
A/N: that little purple-y button is begging for reviews! 


	2. the badness within

A/N: Ohh, thank you all so much for the reviews! *squeals!* they were muchly appreciated and I'll try keep writing this. Some things before I continue;  
  
How do I make it so other people can review??  
  
Alyssa is around 5  
  
I hope to keep everyone in character, but the amount of episodes I've actually seen I can count on 2 hands, so yeah, tell me if stuff is wrong so I can improve.  
  
Oh, and I am from Australia so please excuse me if I use different words and that, i.e. Cell phone = Mobile phone (although I did use cell) but you get the point. Perhaps you could tell me where I go wrong.  
  
I think that is about all, enjoy this chapter! Oh and thanks again for the reviews ^_^  
  
Luke had reluctantly let Lorelai in to the diner after he had closed early, but inside he was glad she had come. They sat in silence while the coffee was made occasionally conversing in some small talk but nothing out of the ordinary. Just as Lorelai was complaining about how long the coffee took her cell phone rang, making both her and Luke jump. Luke gave Lorelai a look of warning which she immediately ignored when she saw it was Rory. As Lorelai answered the call Luke turned to pour the coffee, turning back he was about to make one of his usual comments on 'how the stuff will kill you' when he saw the expression that had taken over her face. Lorelai didn't say anything for a second, she just sat there in a way that Luke had never seen and couldn't read.  
  
"What?" Luke asked conscientiously.  
  
"Now" Lorelai spoke quickly "Lets go, hurry up, something's wrong"  
  
"What?" Luke asked again, almost annoyed but more scared "what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. No. I don't know. We have to go NOW"  
  
After that there was no talking, so many scenarios were running through Lorelai's head, each as crazy as the next. Luke was too scared to talk, and even if he wasn't what would he say? This was a side of Lorelai he had never experienced, and wished he never was. They had run all the way from the diner and didn't slow down as they closed in on the Gilmore house. Racing inside Lorelai almost ran into the door, but steadied herself making it into the hall.  
  
"Rory?" She called out breathlessly "Where are you, are you ok?"  
  
"In here mom" Rory called from the couch.  
  
Her voice, Lorelai realized strangely calm almost too calm, the thought of drugs appeared in her mind but was pushed aside as quickly as it had came. Hastily Lorelai and Luke came into the lounge. Rory was sitting on the couch, her expression was vague although it seemed like she'd been crying or was on the verge of doing so. Lorelai sat next to Rory, carefully moving around Alyssa who was sitting on the floor watching TV.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" she asked gently placing an arm around her waist. Rory smiled briefly, very briefly at the notion that her mom always thought of her first.  
  
"It's not me mom" She replied deliberately glancing at Alyssa who seemed most oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Alyssa?" Lorelai asked catching on "Are you ok?"  
  
"Hmm?" Alyssa was caught up in the cartoons.  
  
"Alyssa, why don't we get ready for that bath now?" Rory interjected sensing that this wasn't really the place.  
  
"Ok" Lorelai agreed wondering really what was going on "I'll be up there in a minute" she said walking towards Luke as Rory took Alyssa back to the bathroom.  
  
Luke, who had been standing by the corner the whole time, gave Lorelai a questioning look. She sighed "I don't know. No idea. I'm just glad that Rory's fine" Lorelai paused "but now I don't know what..." she paused again "I think its best if I just go in now, see what's happening" Luke nodded. He understood but was still in shock and his mind was running fast to keep up with his thoughts.  
  
Did this have something to do with Alyssa just being left here?  
  
***  
  
Rory sighed inwardly as she took Alyssa back to the bathroom; she had a good idea at what was going on but no idea on how to make it better, or how Lorelai would react. As they waited for Lorelai Rory sat on the sink and Alyssa played with a rubber duck what was abandoned in the now cold bath. A knock on the door gave both of them a fright as Lorelai came in.  
  
"Hey" she said trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice but not seceding too well.  
  
"Hi" Rory replied, motioning for Alyssa to come to her as they repeated earlier that evening with getting undressed. Only this time Rory was so much more gentle...  
  
first the jumper... than the shirt...  
  
This was the queue for Lorelai's response but Rory heard nothing, she stood up and looked at her mom. Lorelai was standing one hand on the sink for support; she closed her eyes and looked so sad.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes and knelt down in front of Alyssa "honey, what happened?"  
  
Rory took this as her time to leave; silently she left the room to join Luke on the couch.  
  
Alyssa looked up at Lorelai a deep blue bruise ran up her arm starting just above her elbow and finishing at her shoulder the colors merged from blue to purple and in some places an off yellow. It didn't stop there Alyssa's body was riddled with them, all down her back, parts of her chest and upper legs.  
  
"What are these?" Lorelai asked calmly.  
  
"Badness" Alyssa said.  
  
Lorelai wasn't too sure on what to do, but thought it best not to go into these things now. "Well, I hope the badness goes away" she said "Now, how about that bath?"  
  
A/N: ok, so that was a little shorter but I hope you are not too disappointed with it. I'll try have some decent conversations in the next chapter so yeah, sorry Rory hasn't been *too* involved yet, I'm no good with her character but will put her in more... all suggestions on what is to happen are welcome and will be considered. Once again the purple-y box is calling your name (while I yell at it to let *everyone* review) 


	3. The Voices of the Night

Whoa look another chapter! ^_^ Am I supposed to say I don't own any of this? Coz really why would I be here if I did?  
  
The Voices of the Night  
  
That night Alyssa lay awake in the bed and could hear the muffled voices coming from the living room. Part of her wanted to stay in the comfy bed, but Alyssa was yearning to hear what the voices were saying. Slowly she crept down the stairs, stopping near the bottom and looking through the banister. Lorelai, Luke and Rory sat on the couch, the TV was on but was turned down to a low whisper and they were talking.  
  
"... probably why she was left here" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah" Lorelai  
  
"I don't understand. My cousin always seemed like the caring person" Luke stared off into space, a hurt look etched into his face.  
  
Lorelai put her arm around him "don't worry..." she yawned "we'll sort everything out. But now it's late, and I have to stop by work tomorrow and all"  
  
Rory agreed "School work, diner man. Sleep"  
  
Luke stood up stretching as Rory made her way to her room "Night mom, Night Luke"  
  
"Night Hon" Lorelai said, stretching she noticed a small body creep up the stairs Alyssa she thought and smiled at how she reminded her of herself at that age, particularly of when her parents found out she was pregnant. She and Chris sitting on the stairs listening to their parents discuss their future. This was almost the same, Alyssa sitting on the stairs listing to her... parents? parental figures talking about her.  
  
***  
  
Alyssa sat by the window in her room watching the tree's flow in the gentle morning breeze, the trees she thought were a lot like her bending and twisting to the way they are pushed and then there was the small one; looking so small and weak but perhaps being the strongest. Something made Alyssa want to hug that small tree standing amongst all the others but looking so lonely. Quietly she put on her coat and slipped out of the room towards the stairs, on passing Lorelai's room she could hear her mumble some incoherent words in her sleep. Down the stairs and now Alyssa stopped by Rory's room, she looked so peaceful, like an angel Alyssa thought as she made her way to the back door. It was locked, but with a little poking and pushing it opened. The cool of fall enclosed itself around Alyssa as she left the house, clutching her coat tightly she ambled towards the smaller tree and wrapped her arms around it closing her eyes. Standing there for sometime Alyssa felt a small flame of happiness light inside her however this was blown out as the bitter cold engrossed her body forcing her to return to the house.  
  
Back inside Alyssa felt at loss with what to do, she was incredibly tired as she had hardly slept that night but couldn't go back to sleep. Without the sounds or bustles of Rory and Lorelai the house felt bare and daunting. Sighing she decided to go back to the window but this time not hers but Lorelai's. Curling up on the window seat her back against the wall Alyssa watched the small town as it slowly awoke accompanied by the sounds coming from Lorelai. Eventually Alyssa started to feel drowsy; she crawled off the window seat and curled up at the end of Lorelai's bed, comforted by the sounds of her sleep she drifted off.  
  
Rory was awake surprisingly early for a Sunday morning as it was almost impossible for her to sleep since her mind was running so fast with thoughts of Alyssa. The thing that surprised Rory was that when she thought of Alyssa she thought of the sister she had always wanted but kept it quiet due to the conditions of her birth and Lorelai's constant hop from guy to guy.  
  
Alyssa she thought poor girl there is was one obvious conclusion, Alyssa was abused by someone, her mother perhaps, and then left here for someone else to look after. Something inside Rory told her that this wasn't right, that there was one factor that they hadn't accounted for and that was most likely staring them in the face. Rory sighed and looked at her clock, 8:45... early but not to early for coffee. She decided to make some coffee to wake up Lorelai with. Stumbling into the kitchen Rory tied the strap on her robe noticing how cold the room felt, putting the coffee on the situation with Alyssa entered Rory's mind once again but this time she pushed it away thinking that what would happen would happen and in the meantime she would love having a 'sister'.  
  
The smell of coffee infatuated Lorelai's dream, it was enough to make anyone wake up and she was no exception. Lorelai pushed her eyes together willing herself to fall back to sleep however the coffee smell had invaded this world too.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head" a voice whispered.  
  
"Rory" Lorelai grumbled as she checked the clock "its 9:15 what kind of sane person is up before 11 on a Sunday??"  
  
"They type that have to drop by work on a Sunday" Rory smiled pushing a cup of coffee into Lorelai's hand.  
  
"I've trained you well" Lorelai accepted the cup "now if only you could go to work for me"  
  
"Hah, you're not that good a trainer"  
  
"You sure there aren't any hidden monkey's that want to take my place?"  
  
"Oh you so left yourself open there, if I wasn't such a nice, kind, loving selfless daughter..."  
  
"And so modest too!"  
  
They smiled at each other and hugged for a minute before the stirring of Alyssa at the bottom of the bed distracted them both.  
  
"Shoot" Lorelai said "I gotta go to work"  
  
"Yes you do" Rory whispered with a smile "and I have to rough it out at home on the couch" she mock sighed "it's tough"  
  
"One more word and I'll make sure you're working till midnight"  
  
"huh" replied Rory but offered no other comment.  
  
A/N: Ok, so that chapter was short with an abrupt ending and not much happened! But it was vital to the over all plan! What is that plan you ask? Well I really have no idea, you tell me. I'm trying to update as much as possible but school is really sucking it at times. Oh tell me how I went with the characters, hope they weren't too OOC. Please review and I will write more and hopefully better chapters. I'm open to all reviews *finally* thanks Lily36 and thank you so much to everyone who has review so far. 


	4. A Perfect Family

Ok, another chapter a little short a little sweet. Please R&R and if you have any ideas of what should happen please tell me. Oh and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already, reading them inspires me to write more.  
  
punkcatwitissues – I'd love a beta reader and generally anything that can help improve my writing I'm willing to do.  
  
Lorelai, Rory and Alyssa made their way to Luke's bundled up in coats on this particularly cold day. Walking into the near empty diner Lorelai and Rory noticed something was different.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai said pausing in the middle of the diner.  
  
"You're going to have to sit down if you want coffee, I don't serve standing customers"  
  
"Something's different" Lorelai mused ignoring Luke's past comment.  
  
"She's right" Rory agreed looking around from the counter "something's... missing"  
  
"You're both crazy" Luke stated putting two cups of coffee on the counter "uh, does Alyssa want anything?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai shrugged "Alyssa honey, do you want some juice?"  
  
Alyssa, who was sitting next to Rory nodded.  
  
"So Rory, any plans for the day or are you going to come into the Inn with me?" Lorelai looked hopefully at her daughter "You could bug Michel while I'm in a really informative yet unbearably boring meeting"  
  
"Ah, actually Jess and I were going to go to this new book shop in Hartford, sorry."  
  
"Uh, fine ditch your mom"  
  
"It's not called ditching if it was never planned in the first place"  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory as Luke came back out with Alyssa's drink.  
  
"So Luke" Lorelai said "if Rory is ditching me today can Alyssa stay with you?"  
  
"What?" Luke sounded surprised, he hadn't planned to just dump Alyssa with Lorelai but he wasn't sure about spending the day with her either.  
  
"I have to run the diner; I can't just ignore her for the day."  
  
"So leave Caesar in charge"  
  
"Lorelai I can't..."  
  
"Well" Lorelai thought "she could just stay in the apartment, you know watch TV, read a book, through a party the usual kiddie stuff."  
  
Luke sighed and looked at Alyssa,  
  
"Would you mind that?"  
  
This was the first time he had spoken to her directly; Alyssa shook her head the idea of the day to herself sounded fine.  
  
"Then it's settled" Lorelai said banging her hand like a gavel, "I should only be a few hours, you sure you're ok with this honey?"  
  
"Yup" Alyssa answered and Lorelai hugged her.  
  
"I'm going to go up and look for Jess, you want me to take you up?" Rory asked Alyssa who followed her upstairs.  
  
"I'll check on Alyssa later" Luke stated to no one in particular.  
  
Above in the apartment Rory showed Alyssa around while Jess was getting ready.  
  
"So you can watch TV, look around, you have everything you need?" Rory asked  
  
"Uh huh" Alyssa nodded.  
  
"Ok, Luke will bring you some lunch and check up on you later, if you want anything just go down and ask him ok?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"And if you jump on Luke's bed he'll be really happy" Jess said with a smirk coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jess" Rory said hitting him on the arm and adding "I wouldn't try it"  
  
Rory and Jess said goodbye to Alyssa then disappeared down the stairs. With them gone Alyssa could actually get a good look around the apartment, it was small, only one real room that branched off than the bathroom. Alyssa smiled, she liked the place. By one of the beds, presumably Jess's, there were 2 large book cases stacked with books, most too advanced for Alyssa but right down the bottom in the corner of the second case were some old photo albums she pulled one out and started looking through it. The photos were all really old and black and white and some of pages had been eaten by moths. Alyssa carried the album over to the couch, lying down with the book on the floor she started to page through it. Alyssa easily became lost in the pictures making up stories to go with the photos. They were mostly of a young family of four; mother, father, daughter and son. Alyssa figured that the boy must be Luke although he did look a bit like Jess.  
  
"That's one of my favourite pages" a voice said from above, shocking her out of her thoughts. Luke was standing behind the couch with a tray in his hands he put the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to Alyssa. Rather awkwardly Luke picked up the album and turning to the front he started to explain the photos, each becoming more detailed than the last. Alyssa edged closer to Luke eventually resting her head by his side noticing him freeze up for a second than relax. Paging through the album Luke was becoming lost in the stories he told and Alyssa who was hooked on his words was slowly drifting off to sleep. When the last page was turned the final photo pictured was of Luke in his early twenties with a beautiful girl in her teens and a small child, looking at this picture brought goose bumps to Luke's skin and a warm feeling swell inside of him.  
  
"You have a perfect family" Alyssa said sleepily resting her head again against Luke. Luke however was lost in the picture and with the child now resting on him; Alyssa looked so much like the child in the photo, Rory. Slowly Luke stood up being careful to gently rest Alyssa back on the couch and cover her with a blanket he walked to the door and looking back a small smile played at his face as he watched her sleep "You're part of my perfect family" he whispered than closed the door to return downstairs.  
  
A/N: you know what to do! And if you don't, that little review button will help you remember... 


End file.
